The return of Pan
by Shayshay100
Summary: After a couple months after the Darlings return home, things are different. Wendy has now been moved from the nursery, and to her own room. She misses neverland, and Tinkerbell, and most importantly, Peter. But anything can happen, as soon as the lights are out, and her mother says goodnight.
1. Chapter 1

He watches her though the closed window. Her hair is pulled back her her usual curled light brown ponytail. Her light blue night gown trails down to her ankles, as she sits down on her bed. He can tell she misses the nursery. And her brothers, even though they're down the hall. He thinks she misses him too. She stares at a picture, lying down on her lap. A picture of him! His green hat, with his signature red feather. His red brown hair framing his cheeky smile. Of course, it's not a real picture, just a drawing she created of him.

The bedroom door opens, and he slides deeper into the dark. Nana, their dog pads into the room, and rests her muzzle on her gown. Nana looks at her with sad eyes, and whimpers.

"I know Nana, I miss him too," she gazes out towards the window, that still remains closed. She thinks, about who knows what, and then quickly stands up. She rushes towards the window, and opens it up. She stretches the two sides outwards, and stares out at the earth. He knows what she's looking for. She's looking for his shadow.

He's interrupted by a little bell in his ear. He turns, and notices the bright little pixie, waving to her, and trying to be heard. Soundlessly, he moves his index finger to his mouth, telling her quietly to shh. The little pixie crosses her arms, and turns her back to him. He knows that she's missed her too. Even though she did once try to shoot her out of the sky, with the help of the lost boys of course.

She sighs, and walks away from the window, leaving it wide open. She reaches her bed, just as her mother comes in.

"Wendy, darling, it's time for bed," she moves towards her daughter, and Wendy climbs under the covers.

"Mother, I miss the nursery," she replies, as her mother brings te covers up to Wendy's shoulders.

"I know darling, but you're too old for the nursery now. And your room is very big now, without having to share it with your brothers."

"But I don't want to grow up."

"I know darling, but everyone must grow up eventually," she turns out tand bedside lamp, and kisses Wendy on the forehead. She moves quietly towards the window, closes it, and moves towards the door. She then proceeds to turn the light off, "Goodnight Wendy."

The door closes, and on her side, Wendy stares out towards one closed window. Just as her eyes begin to close, a moving body of lighta moving across the window snaps her eyes back open. In all the shock, Wendy is only able to utter one word, "Tinkerbell?"

She jumps out of her bed, and scurries over to the window. She reopens the window, and out of the dark, comes the little pixie. Just as Wendy remembers, Tinkerbell is wearing a strapless green dress, and her blond hair is pulled up in a cute little bun. Her green shoes have little pluffs of white, and she's staring up at Wendy in awe. "Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell nods her head, and flies over to Wendy. She lands in her palm, and smiles up at her. She hops off her hand, and floats around her head. Pixie dust drips from her dainty finger tips, and shatters over Wendy's head. Wendy's feet lift up of the ground, and she bonks her head on the ceiling. "Tink, be careful," she whispers through a smile, "Are you here alone?"

Just as she asks, she sees the tip off a familiar red feather, slide under the window. Before even thinking, her lips move in a whisper, "Peter?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter," it's not really a question, more of a plead. The feather continues to move, but she reaches for it. Her hand grasps fabric, and bunching it up, she pulls up a green hat, with a red feather sticking out of it. She holds it to her chest, still aware of Tinkerbell hovering above her head. She jumps, as his head pops up from under the window sill. His red brown hair is exacwith the same as before, except maybe a little longer. A cheeky smile is spread across his face, and his brown eyes stare at her. He floats up, and she backs up, still grasping his hat, as if it was her lifeline. He lands in her room, and throwing the hat to the side, she nearly crushes him in a hug. He hugs her back, getting the smell of her hair in his nose. Her face is pressed against his warm shoulder, ad Tinkerbell is perched upon hers.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, as soon as she lets go.

"I wanted to see you," he answers back, picking up his crumpled hat, and plopping it back on his head. "Whether you saw me or not."

"Well, I did see you. You honestly aren't a very good hider. Which which means the lost boys must be terrible," she jokes, and smiles as Peter chuckles. Peter looks around her room, and then looks back at her.

"Do you like it here?"

"I liked it better with John and Micheal," she admits, as he taks her hand.

"Come with me."

"What?" she asks, "I already told you. Peter, I can't live in Neverland, no matter how much I love it there."

"Not forever, not even to Neverland. I meant, come with me flying."

"Oh," she thinks about it, already loving the idea of being with Peter. "Okay. I'd like that." she lets him take her hand, and as he flies out the window, she stands on the ledge. Tink covers her in dust, and the three of them go off into the sky. London gets tinier and tinier as they go higher and higher. Peter's hand is holding Wendy's as they soar through the night, with Tinkerbell at Wendy's side. They move towards the second star, but Wendy stops him.

"I really am sorry Peter, but if I go back to Neverland, I'm never going to be able to leave," she says through misty eyes, "I think I should get back home. I should be watching John and Micheal." Pulling at his hand, she gets him to move back, and they go back towards her home.

They float into the room, and it's still dark and quiet. She looks at Peter, and she can see that he's upset. So it Tinkerbell, because she's not even facing Wendy. "Peter, I really did have fun flying with you." She oats Tinkerbell's head, "And with you too."

"I'm sorry Wendy. Us and the lost boys have just missed you so much."

"Well, tell them I miss them too." she gives him another hug, "I really have missed you all. And I'll always miss you." She gives him a kiss on the cheek, and gives Tink a kiss. Tink turns, and smiles sadly. Peter turns towards the door, "Goodbye Wendy," and he begins to head towards the window. With Tinkerbell right behind him, he's just about to leave, when he turns around.


	3. Chapter 3

He turns to face her, and moves back towards her. He wraps his arms around her waist, and before she has time to react, his lips press against hers. His lips are soft, and taste of salt. Her hands move to his neck, and she kisses him back. He pulls away, as soon as thy hear bells ringing in their ears. She turns her head, and sees Tinkerbell standing there, giggling. She pulls away from him, and sits on her bed. He sits beside her, and she grabs his hand.

"Peter, I can't stand to think of you leaving again, and me never seeing you again," she explians through misty eyes, "I don't want you to leave." She leans against his chest, and he wraps his arm around her.

"Wendy, Neverland is my home. I can't leave. What would the lost boys do?"

"I don't know. I just… nobody has been the same since you left. Micheal and John don't even ask for Peter pan stories anymore." she stands up from the bed, and goes towards the window, staring at the second star to the right. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss Neverland." She props her head up on her elbows, and everything is quiet. Tinkerbell flutters beside her, and lands on the ledge. She dares sympathetically at Wendy, and then glares at Peter. She pats Wendy's hand, and sits down.

"Tink, I think we should go now," Peter tries, but Tinkerbell huffs, crosses her arms, and slides closer to Wendy, "Tink?" She shakes her head, and Peter sighs. "Wendy, even if I was to stay, I'd have to bring the lost boys, and where would we stay?"

"Well, I hadn't thought that far yet." she admits, "I guess I'm just too selfish."

Tink shakes her head, and Peter moves closer to Wendy, "No, if anyone's selfish, it's me. I wanted you to live in Neverland with me, and leave your family."

Wendy looks away, and says quietly, "I think maybe it would be best if you left, Tink, you too." They move to the window, soundlessly, "My parents wilL be back soon anyway." He crouches on te ledge, and kisses Wendy on the forehead, as does Tink. Her eyes are sad, as are theirs, as Peter looks away from her, and flies away. Tink doesn't move, so Wendy lightly shoves her, "Come on Tink, Peter needs you." Tear eyed, Tink flutters up, and follows after Peter into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

A year later…

She sits on her bed, and stares at the picture. A tear rolls down her cheek, when there's a knock on the door. She opens it, and sees a note sitting on the ground. She picks it up, and reads it, "Wendy. I need to talk to you. Meet me at the park nearest your house at noon. Please come." She glances at the clock. It's almost 12. She heads for the door, and goes on her way towards the park around the corner. As she rounds the corner, and the foliage of the green and yellow trees comes into view. She sighs, and walks towards the nearest bench. A rustle of leaves turns her head, and she feels a tug on her hair. She turns back, and a tug puls her hair again. Standing up, she looks around. A bell chimes by her ear, and she looks to see Tinkerbell smiling from ear to ear. She lands on Wendy's shoulder, and sits down.

"Tink, what are you doing here? You were supposed to stay with Peter."

"She did," a familiar voice brings a grin to Wendy's face. She spins around, ad Peter is standing there, a big cocky smile on his face.

"Peter!" she squeals, and gives him a hug, "What are you doing here?"

His cheeks turn beet red, "I live here."

"What?!" She questions, "What about the lost boys?"

Just as she says it, they all fall out of the nearest tree. "We came with him," the twins exclaim.

"How?"

"I found a barn. We moved all our stuff there. It was mine and Tink's idea," he shrugs. "We all missed you, John and Micheal too much."

She stares into his eyes, "Oh, Peter!" She wraps her arms around his neck, and her lips press against his. His hands move down to her waist, and he kisses her back. His lips are warm, and as they pull away from each other, she smiles, ad digs her face into his shoulder.

THE END


End file.
